Plane Crash
by OuatCaptainswanxx
Summary: Killian is picking Emma up from her trip to New York, when he hears that her plane crashed, and there was only 3 survivors.


Emmas Pov.

Emma sat in the plane peacefully just staring at the sheet of clouds before her. She had been in this cheap leather seat for around an hour and was complete and utterly tired of it and just wanted to see Killian and baby Eva, who she hadn't seen in a week. She wanted nothing more than to just lay in his arms tonight and talk about anything and everything until dawn. With that last peaceful thought, everything went wrong.

What started out as just some harmless turbulence, turned into terrifying shaking with the occasional flicker of lights. The plane was circulating in all different directions, causing all sorts of belongings hitting Emma in the face left, right, and center. Everything was happening so quickly that she could not process it all at once. Of course she had heard about the rare occasion of a plane crash, however never in a million years would she ever think it would happen to her. She was nearly paralyzed so she obviously wasn't thinking clearly at the minute, but Emma Swan was not one to just do nothing. Without thinking she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up (worst decision ever, might I add) and almost instantly a force struck her knocking her flat off her feet and into a black abyss. It was as if she was drowning, no walls were surrounding her to grasp, her mind, her thoughts, her being, were fading in and out til nothing was left.

Killians Pov.

He was definitely ready to have his Swan back home where she belongs. He was sitting at the airport thankful that David and Mary-Margaret were willing to look after Eva until him and Emma returned, when he heard the news. The was a small angry mob of people surrounding the front desk all complaining about a plane crash. Of course naturally, Killian didnt assumed it was Emma, until he heard that it was the most recent flight back from New York. At this moment his heart sunk. He quickly sprung into action making sure that this was valid information, and once he did his entire world was turned upside down. He fell backward to the seat he was previously sitting in, his hand was gripping his hair as sweat started to form on his face. He felt as if he was going to throw up but couldn't. Everything started to get to much, he was completely in denial that this was happening, but once he accepted it he completely broke down.

20 mins later.

More news regarding the crash had reached the airport. The workers gathered everybody and announced that the plane crash was rather fatal, however there was three survivors. The entire crowd was silent for about 2 seconds after he broke the news. For two whole seconds you could literally hear a pin drop in that room. But then, everybody burst out into either yelling, crying, or both. A single tear slipped Killians cheek, followed by more and more. The thought killed him that there was more of a chance Emma didn't survive the crash.

Emmas Pov.

She opened her eyes abruptly as memories of what happened started to pour throughout her mind. She stood up slowly noticing that she didn't seem to have any injuries. "Am I dead?" Escaped her lips as a man rushed to her side immediately started checking her to see if she was alright. She assured him that she was fine, and she saw two other people who seamed quite fine physically as well.

"What the hell is this?" She asked everyone standing before her.

"Well Mrs. Swan, i'm assuming you recall the plane crash, well to make it short you three were the only survivors."

Emma couldn't believe it. She was so scared that she was never going to see her family again, her house, her _Killian,_ ever again. But here she was standing, alive, she survived a fatal plane crash with just a few scratches.

Killians Pov.

It was time. They had been informed that the only survivors had arrived, and Killian stood up to join the crowd. He had never been so scared in his entire life, his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating buckets. He knew the harsh truth, what are the odds of Emma walking through that door. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if she doesn't.

The first person came through. She had striking blue eyes and auburn hair. There was a semi large cut across her forehead and her dress has very dirty.

The next was a man. He had dirty blonde hair and seemed to be recovering just fine, as he walked fought threw the crowd.

Everybody was so eager to see who the last person would be to walk through that door.

Then he saw her. She looked rather beaten down, her hair had tons of dirt in it, and her clothes were all ripped.

Killian instantly shoved through the crowd calling her name, when she realized it she started doing the same. When they met in the middle, she pounced into his arms squeezing tighter and tighter having no intentions of letting go. Tears started pouring down her eyes, he scooped her up into his arms attempting to get her away from the chaos. She nuzzed her head into him, and he sat her on his lap while residing on a long strip of chairs. They had both been crying, and were both wiping away each other's tears.

"Emma, I don't- how did-"

She cut him off with a smile and grabbed his face to plant a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much" they said in synchrony causing them both to giggle and Emma dropped her head onto his chest.

It is more than safe to say, they never let go of one another all day/night.


End file.
